


I want to climb you like a tree

by krellinad (anonymousorly)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/krellinad
Summary: When Eduardo first meets the Winklevoss twins, there are lots of things he should be thinking and feeling. Maybe things like pity, or anger, or disgust, or maybe understanding, or jealousy. He hasn't really thought through how he feels about them yet. But now he's here, looking up at both of them for the first time, and he's pretty sure that 'I want to climb you like a tree' isn't what his first instinct should be. [tsn-kinkmeme prompt]
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Cameron Winklevoss
Kudos: 8





	I want to climb you like a tree

Eduardo adjusted the tie around his neck, loosening it up as he and his lawyer walked down the long, narrow hall of one of the most prominent law firms in Massachusetts and the country. This thought crossed Eduardo’s head and he thought it was unfair that all the great, legendary universities were in New England, leaving the rest of the country no chance to compete. When he thought of law school, Harvard, Yale, and Princeton; all within two states of each other over at least a five-state radius.

The smart, gifted young adults of the country and the world came to New England for an education just like he had and now, he was about to enter the most impressive boardroom of his life for the dumbest reason brought on by two spoiled rich twins.

Sitting down across the table from Mark and down a ways from Cameron, Divya, and Tyler, he glanced down at the two handsome blondes. He felt that Divya and Tyler were the aggressors, both sitting upright with hands folded on the table in front of them. It was classic conference 101: show attention and never have your hands hidden under the table. Every prosperous parent taught their child that.

Cameron, though, didn’t have his back as straight or his chin as high. He seemed more relaxed and, from what Eduardo could tell, had his ankles crossed instead of feet flat on the floor. His hands were folded but fingers not as tight around each other. His lips were firm but not narrow. Eduardo briefly wondered if it was just a twin-contrast thing but couldn’t linger on the topic too much because their lawyer, one of the best in the nation, started the proceedings.

Eduardo’s focus went in and out after a half hour because what was being discussed (Mark and the trio’s first meeting) had nothing to do with him. He saw Mark doodle every so often, the pencil moving too fast and turning at too sharp angles to be words, while his, Mark’s, lawyer tried to get him to pay attention without bringing too much attention to his client’s lack of caring.

As the morning went on and Eduardo heard the arguments, his initial feelings of finding the three’s case pointless began to soften and shift into one of better clarity and more understanding. It wasn’t that Mark simply “stole” the idea but he kidnapped it, made it better, and succeeded, all while lying about promises and progress. He didn’t like the trio’s case at first mainly from Mark’s comparison about the chairs; MySpace would be suing him for making a social network, country clubs would be suing him for the exclusivity aspect, and Steve Jobs would be suing him for using Apple software.

But now, after listening for two hours, he realized it was more than seeing a wooden chair and creating a comfortable recliner. It was about the perception of Mark’s actions foregoing the launch of Facebook. To him, there was nothing complicated about it because he knew Mark, but to everyone else who didn’t know him, it was suspicious funny business. To the three, it was being misled, not knowing the truth, and not knowing Mark.

Eduardo understood but that didn’t mean he found the lawsuit plausible.

He defended Mark when the time came for him to answer questions because that’s still what he believed. Knowing Mark like he did, he thought Mark did nothing malicious, wrong, or intentionally devious.

No. He didn’t think Mark did anything wrong; he knew in his heart he didn’t.

Eduardo was dismissed and his lawyer offered to buy him lunch at the restaurant downstairs as they waited for the elevator. He smiled gently, thinking about how she would put her credit card in the receipt’s small leather binder but the money on the card would be his, therefore it was really him buying. He accepted.

The restaurant was a classy, expensive sit-down but Eduardo expected no less from the richest law firm, and probably the richest independent business, in the country. Like they would have a cafeteria with a deli, grill, refrigerators with soda and boxed milk, cashiers and trays, and cheap metal chairs for the most knowledgeable, talented lawyers.

They were seated right away, the restaurant not frantically busy but full enough on an early Tuesday afternoon to surprise Eduardo. Some of the people dressed in dark skirts and suits had folders and papers spread out across the large, wooden tables, obviously not taking a lunch break to actually break. Many of the couples were there for leisure, taking advantage of not having a time limit break to catch up for not having as much time together due to a busy weekend.

Eduardo hoped he’d never have to live like any of them.

They were seated in the middle of the large, dim room, ceilings high with dropping chandeliers, and by the time their food came (Eduardo took advantage of the served-all-day breakfast), Cameron, Divya, Tyler, and two of their lawyers walked in. Even from across the room, Eduardo noticed Divya and Tyler tense up as the hostess led them to a wide, cushioned booth by the window six tables away. It was only when Eduardo watched them sit that he noticed outside wasn’t as bright as it was when he last saw but that it was now grey and raining.

His lawyer leaned over the table a little to quietly say, “It would be in your best interest and their’s to not interact with them.”

Eduardo gave a nod, taking a bit of toast but unable to tear his eyes away from the other table. His lawyer didn’t stop him, having done her job of warning him and continuing to eat her smoked salmon. Everyone was sitting the same as the did in the room except Cameron, who was on the end of one side with Divya and Tyler. He was leaning back but not quite slouching and his fingers were restless, rubbing over the corners of the clothed napkin lying on top of his lap. His feet were flat now and one was bouncing, Tyler nudging it which would make it stop for a few seconds before starting up again.

When Eduardo smiled at that, he thought he was probably staring too much and too intently, especially if he was starting to notice little things like that. It was then that he looked up from Cameron’s feet to his face, which was also directed at him, not offended but confused and, Eduardo was guessing on this one, sad. His smile fell at the look Cameron gave him, eyes dull and not leaving him even as he placed his order of rib eye to the waitress.

Eduardo squirmed in his cushioned seat, left to right, and announced as he stood up, “I need to use the restroom and possibly the air outside.”

His lawyer blinked up at him, smartphone in her palm and fork halfway to her mouth. “It’s pouring.”

“I just…” Eduardo glanced at Cameron, who was still staring, then back. “I’ll borrow an umbrella or… I’ll-I’ll be right back.”

Cameron watched as Eduardo left the restaurant without turning back, his brother and one of the lawyers in a conversation about what was going to happen after lunch that he really should be paying attention to. He couldn’t get his eyes or mind off Eduardo, though. He didn’t know the details of Eduardo’s case or the full story of his and Mark’s relationship and downfall but from what little he did know, he felt pity on the small man. To him, Eduardo was the best of friends a person could ask for and Mark was the selfish boy who took advantage of that, Eduardo too naïve to ever think a person could such a thing, especially from Mark to him.

Eduardo seemed like a genuine guy with a somewhat similar upbringing, though not even close to identical with what he and Tyler had to go through with their parents and family. At least, he would hope not. From Eduardo’s supposed blinded trust and softness, Cameron would guess not because he had neither.

Not giving a reason, Cameron excused himself. Tyler whispered his name, eyebrows wrinkled in the middle and lips firm, and Cameron shrugged and walked away. Tyler was not only his twin but he was smart, he could figure it out. Even if he didn’t, Cameron could tell him later anyway.

Cameron walked out into the grand lobby, marble floors and oak desks with people striding opposite directions in a rush. He looked out the main doors, a line of windows that covered a whole side of the building, and saw Eduardo standing outside, back to the doors and head up at the sky. He was under the awning so he wasn’t getting soaked but the wind no doubt allowed drops to sprinkle on him.

Cameron’s walk seemed slow compared to those around him and when he got outside, it was much more calm than he expected. For evident reasons, not many people were out and those few that were ran without umbrellas or, those with them, skipped over puddles and tried to keep themselves dry.

Eduardo looked at Cameron when he came up next to him and gasped, not quietly either but the rain pounding on the cement and metal covering muffled it. The guy was tall. Not “only-inches-taller-than-me” but basketball player, a-head-or-two tall. Eduardo should have known, having seen pictures of him, knowing rowers aren’t the shortest of athletes, and seeing how tall he was even sitting down.

Without even thinking about it, Eduardo’s eyes scanned Cameron’s suited body, who stood there unaffected with hands in his pockets. His legs were the main factor, long and muscular, while his torso came in a close second, sculpted and lengthy. His arms were hard to make out but from what Eduardo could see of his veiny wrists, they were probably no less muscular than the rest of his body. What he was certain of was that everything on Cameron’s was long, extended out like puddy or that Stretch Armstrong doll. Even with his elbow’s bent casually, Eduardo envisioned his arms limp to his sides, dangling like a willow tree.

Then it came to him; Eduardo wanted to climb Cameron like a child does their backyard tree.

This realization frightened him a little because it was just too bizarre and weird, as if staring shamelessly at someone who was suing the same person as you wasn’t either. He wasn’t the tallest of men in the world so he had encountered plenty of people who were just as tall or taller than Cameron. With no one else had he associated trees and with no one else had he wanted to crawl up them and maybe build a treehouse where he could live forever on top of them.

Eduardo cleared his throat because, really, a treehouse now? Climbing a person isn’t technically possible, technically, but a goddamn treehouse?

Cameron thought Eduardo was going to speak after the cough but he was wrong, Eduardo instead just looking him up and down, up and down like a vertical tennis match.

Two long minutes later, Eduardo asked loudly, so Cameron could hear over the multiple rain sounds, “How tall are you?”

Amused, Cameron let out a laugh. “Excuse me?”

Eduardo knew Cameron had heard him so he didn’t bother with repeating the question, which in fact stupid, now that Eduardo came to think of it. He had never spoken to the guy before, never been within two feet of him, and the first thing he says is in regards to height. Smooth and adequate.

“I, uh. Six and a half.”

He’d be a miniature tree, then. A baby willow just starting its long life after probably twenty years of growth. No, probably more years than that because trees take forever to grow. Regardless, Eduardo felt he was Pocahontas and Cameron as Grandmother Willow.

Eduardo ran a hand down his face, wiping off the small sprays that accumulated, and crossed his arms over his chest tightly, getting cold from the wind and water.

He said, “You don’t seem as mad as the others.”

Cameron chuckled, too quiet for Eduardo to hear but apparent enough for him to see, scuffling his shiny black shoes over the wet, gravelly sidewalk and shaking his head. “I’m not.”

Eduardo waited for him to elaborate and watched him move one long arm to pull out one long hand from his pocket and instead push through his moist hair, which was much more tame than his twin’s.

“My father said it best,” Cameron continued, sighing, “to us, over dinner some months ago. He said all business ventures are never official or pursued without a written contract. He said we were handing candy to a child by giving Mark everything without signatures.

“He said,” Cameron took a deep breath and looked down, “He said people that claim intellectual property theft are morons with no intelligence, since they allowed their ideas to escape them. It’s our fault.”

“That’s not true,” Eduardo opposed and Cameron side-glanced at him, small raindrops running from his temple down his cheek. “Life isn’t a business. Humans aren’t employees of life. If what you claim is true, you trusted someone and they betrayed you to end up making a profit.”

“Life may not be a business but HarvardConnection was,” Cameron quietly countered, Eduardo just barely catching the words. “We should have known…and I’m not as mad because I accept that we made a mistake. I’ll learn from the mistake and never do it again.”

Eduardo wanted to comfort him more but he didn’t know how. Cameron was virtually a stranger to him and if Mark hadn’t been their common source, he would have gone on living life without having ever met Cameron or having anything to do with him. As it was, they met and have something to do with each other and Eduardo didn’t know how to make Cameron feel better.

Unless…

“You’re a tree.”

Cameron turned his head to the side, raised an eyebrow, and blinked at Eduardo. “Excuse me?”

Cringing, Eduardo wanted to hide under a rock, though access to one was unfortunately nonexistent, and take back the words that so easily tumbled out from his mouth. If Cameron didn’t think he was crazy before from all the staring, he would surely think so now.

Accepting his comment and not retreating, Eduardo said, “You. You’re a tree.”

“Am I?” Cameron laughed, a sound that relieved Eduardo more than he imagined it would, and rubbed the back of his neck warily. “I’ve been called many things, but a tree? That’s a new one.”

“I-I mean it in the best possible way,” Eduardo defended as he moved his hands quickly up and down his arms to try to warm up. “You’re very long– I mean, everything about you is long.”

Cameron smirked and raised his eyebrow more.

Eduardo blushed, eyes widening, and stammered, “No, no, no, not anything sexual, really. You’re legs and-and your chest and stomach… You’re arms, God, you have incredible arms, do you know that?”

“You haven’t even seen them,” Cameron remarked, looking down at his arms like he hasn’t seen them every day of his life to know what they look like underneath.

Even more embarrassed, Eduardo replied quietly, “I haven’t, no. But. I can tell.”

“Well, do you want to?”

“What?”

“See them?”

Eduardo stared into Cameron’s firm eyes for affirmation that he was serious, which he was, and nodded so slightly that if Cameron hadn’t been staring back, he would’ve missed it. Eduardo wasn’t exactly sure what he was agreeing to. Sure, it was to see Cameron’s arms, but that was a silly thing to agree on. He had a hunch as to what else it could possibly mean and he found himself not caring. After Cameron admitting about his father, Eduardo felt that he was genuine because not many males brought up like them would ever share a story like that.

Eduardo had told only one person about his father complications.

Cameron led the way inside, passed the restaurant hastily, through the grand lobby, and to the elevators. Eduardo felt like he was sprinting after the blond with his shorter legs but following behind had its benefits, like the shape of Cameron’s ass subtly pressing tight against his pants.

“The top floor boardroom is only used a couple times a year,” Cameron explained, pressing the “52” button, “so it’s always empty. For how much my family pays these people, they should be giving us our own boardroom.”

Eduardo’s heart sank a little, suddenly reminded that Cameron, as pure as his heart may have been, was still a prominent family’s member through and through, thinking that money entitled rights. If Eduardo had the same outlook, he would be claiming ownership over two Starbucks’ in Miami and Widner Library and Lamont’s Café at Harvard, which was all ridiculous and why he couldn’t think that way.

He wouldn’t mind owning the Lamont, though.

Eduardo undid the button of his jacket and loosened his tie so it wasn’t touching the front of his neck at all.

Checking his watch, Cameron said, “It’s about 1:15 and I should be back in an hour.”

Eduardo may have been done with his legal duties of the day but Cameron and everyone wasn’t, needing to probably continue into the late evening/early hours of the night until what was scheduled to be covered was complete. At least, from what Eduardo understood, they would have the next day off to recuperate.

The elevator dinged and opened, Eduardo looking at Cameron, who had his hand out.

“I’m Cameron.”

Eduardo creased his eyebrows, resisting the urge to respond “duh.”

“We haven’t formally introduced… Actually, we did this morning, but not personally, anyway. Stating our names and identifying each other isn’t really a proper introduction.”

Eduardo stuck his arm out to stop the elevator from closing and made it reopen again to expose the large room that had an enormous wrap-around table and full-length windows that made up three of the walls. The windows brought the only light into the room and it wasn’t much with how cloudy and gray it was outside. The downpour could hardly be heard, showing that the windows were thick and expensive, designed to keep external noises out. From 52 stories in the air, Eduardo would normally find it ridiculous but after seeing the rain splatter, he could understand why.

“Eduardo?”

Eduardo tore his eyes away from taking in the gorgeous room to take in the gorgeous man standing next to him. He swung his arm from the elevator’s opening and grabbed the front of Cameron’s jacket, pulling him out of the elevator.

He wasn’t sure before what Cameron meant by showing off his arms and he still wasn’t, but after having 52 floors to think, he decided that he didn’t care. He decided that he wanted to see Cameron’s arms and also his legs, his stomach, his chest, everything. He wanted to see this body he had an unexpected fascination with and he wanted to touch the outline of this figure that appealed to him from the first instant.

It took 52 floors for Eduardo to decide he wanted to not climb Cameron but have Cameron cover him, like the branches of a willow tree.

The elevator closed shut and Eduardo walked backwards until he came to the dark wooden table, hopping up to sit on the edge and pulling Cameron, who had yet to resist, between his legs.

Leaning forward with his chin up, Eduardo whispered against Cameron’s mouth, “You know my name. Introduction over.”

***

Cameron made his way down the long, narrow hall with a fast pace, fingers doing their best to redo his tie properly while shaking and dealing with the obstacle of an in-motion body. He glanced at his watch, 2:32, and cursed under his breath, tightening the tie once the knot was complete. He didn’t realize that it had gotten wrinkled from lying on the ground for a short period of time and didn’t know the back part around his neck was twisted and that the knot wasn’t done as perfect as before.

The damn tie was the least of his worries, though. Being late was the first thing. A close second was trying to regain focus on why he was in a hurry in the first place: the lawsuit.

It was proving impossible so far, though. He had the whole elevator ride, down about 30 floors, and now the seemingly endless jog down to the conference room to recompose himself. But he couldn’t. He still had a high from what he had just done and his mind replayed it in parts on a loop.

When Eduardo pushed the black jacket off from his shoulders, he remembered the feeling of fingertips grazing under his shirt collar and over the back of his neck. When Eduardo got his shirt off, he remembered palms restless and roaming for a very long time. When he bit Eduardo’s neck, he remembered the short moan and the smile it gave him.

When Eduardo was on his back, Cameron on top of and inside him, he remembered legs tightening around his waist every time he pushed in just enough and with it came a fast gasp. When he pushed his fingers through Eduardo’s moist hair and demanded he open his eyes, he remembered the passion that the eyelids uncovered and the messy kiss they both rushed forward to create.

When he came, he remembered whispering Eduardo’s name at the exact same time Eduardo whispered his, which he did again when he, too, came a minute later.

As much as he knew that he needed to put the memory aside for the upcoming hours and statements, he couldn’t. It was all too fresh, like studying for a test and taking it; it was all right there until new material came along. Maybe once he got back into the environment, he’d fall back into the right steps; Tyler on one side of him, nudging his foot under the table occasionally, and the lawyer on the other side, voice steadfast but the slightest bit annoying, with, across from him, Mark, who didn’t hide his disinterest and looked even more disinterested even when he was actually paying attention, and Mark’s lawyers, one of whom showed concern over his client’s impulsive comments.

However, after walking through the door three minutes late and getting scowled at by everyone, it made him remember lying next to Eduardo and how he would grab his wrist every so often to look at the watch despite the room having two clocks. Eduardo would rub his thumb over the face, chuckle softly, and return Cameron’s arm across his stomach.

Maybe the environment just needed time to regain control.

He took his seat beside Tyler while the lawyer apologized to the room on his behalf, assured it wouldn’t happen again with a harsh glance, and started reading from the papers he had in front of him.

Mark never looked up from his notepad.

Tyler nudged Cameron’s ankle a little harder than usual and Cameron looked at him ruefully, mouthing, “Sorry.”

Tyler pursed his lips, tugged on his own tie, and shook his head in a mock disapprovingly way.

The tie was the first thing Eduardo had taken off him, skillfully undoing it and sliding it from his neck to drop on the floor. Eduardo had smirked then, taking it as a confirmation that they were really going to go through with this, and kissed him hard.

Cameron surrendered his brain to the memory of the past hour.

***

Eduardo turned on his side to curl around Cameron more easily, head on his shoulder and holding his chest tighter. He adjusted his legs slightly between Cameron’s before settling in place with a quiet sigh. “You aren’t what I expected.”

Outside, it was raining harder and the sky was darker from time and more dense clouds moving in. The room was warm and calm compared to the cold, nasty outside, so the two naked bodies didn’t have a single goosebump on them.

Cameron kissed Eduardo’s forehead. “Branches and leaves?”

“No,” Eduardo laughed, moving up so their faces were level. “Smart…beautiful… Though, I have to say, I was correct in one expectation.”

Cameron creased his eyebrows.

“Long. Everywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> <https://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/10450.html?thread=19422674#t19422674>
> 
> **thank you for reading! kudo, bookmark, comment, and subscribe :)**


End file.
